wowwikifandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Мировоззрение
Мировоззрение (или отношение) - это система в Warcraft RPG, базирующаяся на системе из почтенной , настольной RPG. В лоре или игровой механике нет аналогов этой системе. Она говорит, что между хаотичным и законопослушным есть множество оттенков добра и зла. There is no true analog to this system in the lore or the in game mechanics. That said, for RPG purposes many layers exist of good and evil, between chaotic and lawful. Alignment does not force characters into cookie-cutter molds. Personality quirks and life experiences make everyone different; it is possible to have a lawful good paladin grumble against the commands of his lord or a chaotic evil barbarian feel the lonely bite of a winter's evening and wish to have a pleasant conversation. Alignment is filled with shades of gray which colors an interesting character, not as a leash with which to chain them. The animosity between the races of the Alliance and Horde can put lawful good characters at each others' throats. An orc can be raised within the shamanistic heritage of his people, learn to channel positive energy and become a healer, follow Thrall and his religion's rules to the letter, and still have no compunctions against killing a lawful good paladin who is following his lord's orders to rid the world of the orcs who killed his parents. It is easy for good characters to be at the wrong ends of swords, and it is just as easy for evil characters to band together to fight the greater good. Alignment for races are listed as either “always”, “usually”, or “often” (such as “always neutral” or “usually chaotic evil”). *Always: All races of this sort have the indicated alignment. Exceptions, if they exist, comprise less than 1% of the race's population and apply to isolated individuals. *Usually: 80–90% of the race have the indicated alignment. Exceptions are thus rare and may be ostracized by the race's society. *Often: 40–80% of this race have the indicated alignment. Exceptions are uncommon, but not unknown.Monster Guide, 8 A faction alignment does not include a descriptor, but instead describes the overall alignment of the faction. Мировоззрение Законопослушный добрый *Законопослушные добрые (англ. Lawful Good). Персонажи с этим характером действуют на стороне добра, праведности и порядка. Будь то воин, служащий своему лорду или церкви, или жрец, посвятивший себя исцелению нуждающихся - проще говоря любой, кто не может стоять в стороне, пока страдают другие. Они будут преследовать зло до самого конца. Пару примеров таких персонажей: Род красных драконов и в особенности Утер Светоносный. ** Законопослушный добрый персонаж всегда будет стремиться к добру, однако, в отличие от хаотического добра, они напрочь отказываются идти против любых законов. В особенности, убивать кого-то для большего блага или красть у богатых и отдавать бедным. Законопослушный нейтральный *Будучи ненавистниками хаоса, законопослушный нейтральный персонаж(Lawful Neutral) будет всегда придерживаться закона. Такой персонаж находит хаотическое добро столь же омерзительным, как и само зло. Они не собираются помогать тем, кто способствует хаосу. Таких взглядов придерживаются Титаны, Кирин-Тор и Род синих драконов. Законопослушный злой *Законопослушные злые (англ. Lawful Evil) - персонажи, которые методично получают то, что они желают, действуя в рамках собственного морального кодекса или в рамках законов, не обращая внимания на страдания окружающих. Целью может быть как личная выгода, так и благополучие общества в таком виде, в каком его понимает конкретный персонаж. Сторонниками такого мировоззрения являются: Культ Проклятых, Артас Менетил, после своего перевоплощения, не без помощи Нер`зула, а также Voidwalkers и Beholder. Нейтральный добрый *Нейтральные добрые (англ. Neutral Good) - персонажи, которые верят, что равновесие сил важно, но интересы порядка и хаоса не стоят выше необходимости добра. Если добро может прийти только через свержение существующего общественного порядка, пусть так и будет. Сторонники такого мировоззрения: Тралл, Орден Тирисфаля, Explorers' Guild и Род зеленых драконов. Истинно нейтральный *Истинно нейтральный (англ. True Neutral) - персонаж, который не отдает предпочтение ни одному из путей как в выборе между добром и злом, так и в выборе между хаосом и порядком. Персонаж такого типа считает, что добро лучше зла, но по каким-либо причинам не может или не хочет следовать путём добра, когда этот путь требует от него каких-либо затрат, будь то деньги или необходимость подвергать свою жизнь опасности ради других. Нейтральный злой *Нейтральные злые (англ. Neutral Evil) - персонажи, которые в первую очередь заняты собой и собственным продвижением. У них нет особых возражений против работы с другими, но часто многие из них действуют в одиночку. Единственный их интерес — продвижение вперёд. Если есть быстрый и лёгкий путь получить выгоду, будь он легален, сомнителен или очевидно нелегален, они им воспользуются. Хаотичный добрый *Хаотичные добрые (англ. Chaotic Good), персонажи — сильные индивидуалисты, отмеченные чертой доброты и благожелательности. Они верят во все достоинства добра и справедливости, но законы и правила им ни к чему. Их действия направляются по их собственному моральному компасу, хотя и доброму, но не всегда целиком согласному с остальным обществом. Они творят добро так, как они его понимают. Сильная сторона хаотично-доброго персонажа в сочетании доброго сердца и свободного духа. Яркими примерам являются: Круг Кенария и Артас Менетил, до того как он превратился в Короля-лича и отдал приказ уничтожить Стратхольм. Хаотичный нейтральный *Хаотичные нейтральные (англ. Chaotic Neutral), персонажи, которые следует своим капризам. Они законченные индивидуалисты. Они ценят свою свободу, но не считают себя обязанными защищать свободу других. Они избегают властей, возмущаются, если их ограничивают в чём-либо, не чтят традиций. Сюда можно отнести Род драконов пустоты и Elemental Lords.Кель'тас Солнечный Скиталец яркий пример того, каким мировозррением хаотичный нейтральные может быть. Хаотичный злой *Хаотичные злые персонажи (англ. Chaotic Evil) — концентрация ненависти, гибель всего доброго. Ими движет только желание личной выгоды и удовольствия. Они совершенно не видят ничего плохого в том, чтобы взять то, что им хочется, любыми возможными способами. Сильные имеют право брать, что они захотят, а слабые нужны, чтобы их использовать. Примеры: Смертокрыл, Плеть, Пылающий Легион, Род черных драконов, и конечно же Гаррош Адский Крик. Alignment groups Good-aligned *Lawful good *Neutral good *Chaotic good Evil-aligned *Lawful evil *Neutral evil *Chaotic evil Neutral-aligned *Lawful neutral *Neutral good *True Neutral *Neutral evil *Chaotic neutral Lawful-aligned *Lawful good *Lawful neutral *Lawful evil Chaotic-aligned *Chaotic good *Chaotic neutral *Chaotic evil Use outside the RPG Although many people are familiar with the alignment system from D&D, it really has no use or justification outside the RPG. Unless some RPG source assigns an alignment to a character, there really is no system to justify a particular alignment for other characters. In WoWWiki, we do not care what alignment is assigned to a character not mentioned in the RPG, but any mention of alignment without a decent rationale is better off removed from non-RPG articles. In short: Removing an alignment mention from a non-RPG character is fine and possibly encouraged, but adding one is discouraged without very good reasons. References External links Jun 20th 2012 at 1:00PM}} Mar 7th 2012 at 9:00AM}} ru:Мировоззрение